Minecraft: Spawn of the Void
by Aleis Day
Summary: There is an imbalance in the universe! This imbalance has the potential to infect other universes and possibly destroy them. To combat this imbalance, Lorathana is spawned to find and fix the cause, or wipe it from existence. The fate of many worlds falls upon her shoulders as the Void's own creation. Will she be able to complete her task? What will she find?
1. Chapter 1: First Spawn

Black. A vast expanse of dark. Bits of dust littered the emptiness like stars, seemingly useless in their levitation. No life. No light. No warmth...Such is the Void, the massive presence that cradled everything in existence in a wide embrace. Within this lonely, silent place...there was a stir. A sudden small tug of gravity. Slowly, the particles of dust began to flow inward. Gently they drew to one spot, sticking together to form a tiny mass that spun in place.

The sluggish pace of this unique gathering increased in speed as the mass grew larger and a discernable shape came into focus. The dust condensed into a solid structure as yet more particles joined in the frenzy of creation. The body of a creature was patiently and carefully put together atom by atom with such intimate detail that this was obviously the work of a godly source.

The soft contours of a torso wrapped around the center where a strange energy lie. Ever growing and ever warming, the new soul gathered it's strength to fill the freshly created vessel that would house it.

As the bones moved into place and flesh began to form around them, the spine extended upward to form a neck and then a skull. From the sides formed arms, and from those arms came palms and from the palms came fingers. Joints, cartillage, muscles, and skin draped themselves over the unfinished bodily frame as it began to move and feel. Long silken hair bloomed from the scalp, settling lightly over the shoulders and chest.

Nerve endings sparked along the surface of the body, reaching the cheeks and then the eyes which fluttered open blankly. As the congregation of gray finished with it's formation, the brain began to process the signal of vision and hearing...

...The creature looked around...

There was a struggle...to wrap her head around her first thought; _What is all this...? _The dark, colorless eyes pierced the distance, looking for some sort of sign to quench her thirst for understanding. Her mind called out instinctually as if someone or something could hear it. Low and behold...Someone did.

"Lorathana."

The creature's ears perked up. Rumbling vibrations of a voice approached her thoughts, echoing for miles and in every direction. She couldn't tell the source of this voice, which confused her to no end.

"My daughter."

The voice spoke again. Loud...The voice was large and a little scary...and yet it posessed such a pleasant and loving tone. The girl tilted her head, finding the feeling in her arms and reaching out.

"Use your inner voice, Lorathana. _Awaken your mind and rise._"

With those words, something inside sparked and a sudden rush of color breezed through her existence. Her deep green eyes opened wide as her mind began to comprehend much more. That whoever this was...they made her existence happen. She was humbled to be in his presence.

"My dear Lorathana. There is an imbalance in this universe. A great imbalance that could cause this universe to crumble, if given the chance...Do you understand?"

Lorathana thought...and nodded slowly. Worry settled in her heart and she wondered if she could do anything to help. A pleasant feeling surrounded her. Her immediate willingness to help made the Void happy.

"That is why you are here. You are needed to correct this imbalance."

She mouthed a word and pointed to herself. The Void comforted her as fear rose in her mind.

"Do not be afraid, my beloved child. There will be danger but always know that even when you are alone, I will be here to calm your soul."

Lorathana's lips pursed and she eventually nodded. The Void's voice was joyous and full of warmth.

"Thank you, my brave one."

Lorathana closed her eyes and nodded again. But when she opened them, she noticed a strange feeling in her feet. She looked down...They were disappearing! Her heart raced as her body slowly began to disperse into the emptiness and spiraled downward as her entire self plummeted toward her new destination.

A giant gasp sucked air into starving lungs. Lorathana's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. Her chest heaved as she sat there in extreme bewilderment, her eyes staring straight ahead as she gripped her chest. Now that everything in her body was settled and complete, her nerves could feel practically everything.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest and her blood pumped through her veins at a fast pace. Her mind finally began to focus and her eyes relaxed. Her green irises flitted from object to object, observing her surroundings. She was surprised to find that everything she looked at, she knew what it was.

The trees that surrounded her stretched high and reached toward the clouds. Bushes and foliage littered the grassy ground on which she sat. Leafy vines poured from the branches of the jungle trees and snaked toward the ground. There were many colors around her. Shades of green and brown and the blue of the sky. All that combined with the golden light of the sun overhead sent such stimulation through her vision that it nearly gave her a headache.

Slowly she worked herself to a wobbly stand with her feet pressing into the ground and struggling to keep her balanced. The grass tickled the spaces between her toes and cooled her skin...it was strange, but it felt nice. She held onto a nearby branch as she found her way forward along a clearer area and ventured into the unknown.

Around thirty minutes had passed and she was getting tired of stumbling through all the brush that threatened to engulf her whole. She would catch a glance of other creatures every now and then. A few sheep, some chickens, cows and the occasional wolf would howl in the distance. It wasn't too long though before the jungle faded and she walked out into a clearing. She stopped a few feet out, where the ledge of a steep slope prevented her from going any farther.

"Whoa..." She breathed while peering down and outward. Down below lay beach sand that drew a line along the edge of the vast ocean straight ahead. The sand bar stretched and curved along marking the boundary between water and a large field of hills and tall grass. And beyond that, the horizon was lined with forest. Horses whined and galloped along the wide expanse of earth.

Lorathana knelt down at the ledge and sat. She eyed the slope. Pebbles and dirt slid loose from their hold as her feet moved forward and pressed into the dry soil. Little by little her body moved forward and slid down over the rubble and dust until soon she was at the bottom. Her clothes now covered with a dull, rusty tint of filth, her toes sunk into the white sand warmed lovingly by the daylight.

She liked the smooth feeling of the fine grain over her skin. She breathed in the salty air and closed her eyes. The waves ahead crashed and rolled over the land, the sound slightly warped by the breeze which danced through her hair and clothes. A calm smile graced her features while her fingers ran through her hair and held her warm brown locks away from her face. She could get used to the sounds of the beach. The wind, the splashing water in the distance, the clunk of...wait...clunk?

Lora's eyes followed the sound to the right. Her feet shuffed through the sand as she made her way to a large boulder that jutted out of the slope, and slowly her head peeked around the curve. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. A tall, white figure stood in the distance. In their hand rested a wooden object and over their shoulder a container holding a few feather-ended sticks. Is that a...Skeleton?!

The creature's roughened skull snapped around at the sound of clattering rock. Lorathana cursed as she pushed herself up after the place she leaned on gave way and crumbled. Her eyes shot up again and much to her horror, the creature had already drawn it's bow! With a twang and a swish, the projectile launched from it's place and ripped through the air with a whistle. The arrow knicked her shoulder and for the first time, Lora felt pain. A gasp burst from her lungs and her heart raced as she grabbed her stinging shoulder. She brought her hand in front of her face and stared with fearful curiosity at the smear of crimson along her palm.

Bt she was shaken out of her daze with a koff of sand as another arrow dug into the ground at her feet. Yanking herself back, she let out a yelp and scrambled away. Back around the curve and down the beach she ran, arrows whizzing by with every few steps.

She was beginning to think that maybe this place wasn't so safe. It was strange. Every time she'd found a place to hide, it would have some sort of threat hiding inside. Even threats she couldn't see! At times she would feel as though she'd bumped into something. But as soon as she'd turned around there was nothing there! By sundown, this land definitely had her scared, if not fearing for her very life.

Face red and on the verge of collapsing, her sprint across the field nearly brought her to the forest's edge. Her legs brought her through a large patch of thick grass that scraped at her legs with their tiny fibers. And suddenly she came crashing down and tumbled into the brush. Lora held her foot and groaned as she willed her head to turn. Apparently there was a big hole there...

Lorathana strained to push herself up, only to feel a tug pull her back down again! Her terror filled eyes caught sight of a pale, lifeless hand grasp at her injured ankle. A scream erupted into the night and the grass thrashed about as she fought for escape. Her leg kicked upward strongly one final time and the fingers of the undead snapped from their knuckles and littered the ground. Finally free, Lorathana shot up and looked to her side.

Moans and grumbles occasionally distorted with saliva dripping from their teeth, rotting corpses rose from the tunnels below ground and drew toward the scent of living flesh. Borderline hyperventilation set in and Lora found the strength to run despite her sickened state.

She swiftly closed the distance between her and the forest. A few trees in, she grasped onto the low branch of an oak and hauled herself up. A couple branches later and she was near the top of the tree with a hand over her mouth to try and shut up the heaving of her lungs. Her eyes shut tight and hot tears streamed down her frightened face as she lay in wait.

There was movement below and Lorathana fell dead silent with her breath held in her throat. A large hoard of zombies trudged through the dark cast by the tree tops to search for their fine meal. But patience brought results as she kept herself still and quiet long enough for the heavy footsteps to pass and scatter into the quiet. It was only after the fact that Lorathana noticed her bones practically rattling out of their joints.

Her shaky hand drifted from her mouth and her arm fell limp as her hard sobs threatened to rock her off the tree. Her body was aching and exhausted. Blood, dirt and grass stained her clothes all over. Her shoulder and her ankle stung like hell with a beating rhythm. And it wasn't long before her crying had drained her mental energy. Her eyelids drooped and her body relaxed as it shut down, so desperate for rest. With her legs and arms dangling from her perch, her mind let go she fell into unconsciousness.

Wind whispered to the leaves across the forest. The sun greeted the world as it rose high over the clouds and cast it's rays down against the side of a towering mountain lush with green and capped with white. Palms of black grasped at a rounded area of grey stone. Coal fingers adorned with strong points clawed their way through the rock surface until a chunk of it snapped off. A creature of nearly nine feet in height lifted the chunk of grey effortlessly in his hands and tossed it into a pile of other stone as if it were merely a pebble.

He breathed lightly and sampled the air with his nostrils. The wind smelled especially earthy today. Strange...but pleasant. He couldn't complain. The day was actually kind of nice once you could tolerate the near blinding rays of heat that radiated from the sky. He stopped in his work for a moment to relax and take in the scenery. Things were just as alive during the day as they were at night, surprisingly.

He looked over the field and out to the trees of brown and white that jumbled together. Out of his periferal vision, his eyes caught sight of an empty patch in the barrier of leaves. Curiously, there was something there. Still and unmoving. That is, until it's head shifted and sent him staggering. He let out a rowl and gripped his head with his hands.

_"What...The ghast was that?"_

The lanky figure held still and stared at the empty space with squinted eyes of red. He was very confused with absolutely no idea what just happened. He gulped. Perhaps this was worth scoping out.

He took a step forward and with a warp of sound he was already venturing through the trees. Silent feet steped through the grass while he bent and weaved through the branches above. He stopped in front of one particular tree, the one he guessed was the source of that pang of pain and fire. His pair of purple, luminescent eyes traced their glow along the branches below and above, but he didn't catch any trace of this creature.

Perhaps...it was an illusion? Was it because of the daylight? He exhaled and absent-mindedly pat the trunk of the tree in thought. It's branches shook lightly and there was a strange, very light scratching sound. Like something moving along a rough surface. He looked up curiously...

Suddenly, a large mass fell from the higher branches and slammed atop his chest. His arms instinctively came upward to catch whatever it was and he stumbled backward. The back of his knees caught a stray branch and snapped it like a small twig as he came crashing down like a collapsing tower.

There was a small, light groan and he lifted his head to see. _"What in the nether..."_ he mumbled. A tuft of brown like a horse's mane draped over his chest and neck, light and soft. He rubbed his sore neck and sat up on his elbows. He was surprised to feel that whatever landed on him was slightly warm as it lolled to the side. The mane gently wavered to reveal the pale complexion of a slumbering creature he'd never seen before.

Their breath caught and there was another groan. The creature moved and their cheek pressed against his chest as they turned to look up. His expression changed from curiosity to alarm as the two sets of eyes connected. His spine stiffened and his muscles tensed. His emotions were livid and confusion took control of his sanity as that pair of green orbs stared into his soul. What in the world was happening to him?!

Lorathana squinted her eyes in an attempt to blink away the blur in her vision. Her cold body gladly welcomed the heat of whatever surface she lay on. She sighed and found some sort of purple glow. Feeling entranced, she found herself staring heavily into what turned out to be a pair of eyes that were nothing less than brilliant.

Roughly a minute into the stare, she noticed something else as her body began to wake and her mind began to register her surroundings. What exactly was she laying on? It sure as hell wasn't the tree branch, now that she thought about it. Her hand pressed against the heated surface that felt...smooth. Yet chalky. Slowly she pushed herself to sit up and squinted her eyes again.

This definitely wasn't a tree. But it sure was dark like a tree looked during the night. In fact his skin was practically pitch black. Or at least she'd assumed it was a 'he'. It looked way too masculine to be a girl, much different from hersel-

_Wait a minute...why is he shaking?_ She thought. _Wait, I'm sitting on him...Oh, my lord I must have fallen from the tree!_

Lorathana gasped with realization as her mind finally put two and two together. Her eyes looked down and she scrambled to get up. "Holy- I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. But just as she moved her eyes away, there was a loud tear of metallic sound and she was suddenly in the air! A thud of bass shook the trees and Lora's shoulder hit the ground hard. She shout out in pain from the re-opened wound and rolled along the grass until she hit the base of a tree trunk.

Bark littered her back and neck and her hair was a mess. "What the hell..." She groaned. Suddenly, another blast of sound blew strands of hair around her face and she looked back. There he stood behind her, nearly as tall as the trees themselves and blending in with nature almost completely. If it weren't for his eyes she wouldn't have noticed him there.

She finally got a good look at him. He was frighteningly tall and had fingers that looked pretty damn sharp. Not to mention his teeth looked ready to tear her throat out any minute. Lorathana's body fell still and anticipation welled in her stomach almost to the point that she felt sick. Her wide eyes shut tight as a wave of static echoed through her ears and fuzzed her thoughts.

Her breath was heavy with panic as the creature loomed over her tiny existence. Another metallic rumble gonged from his throat as he stepped closer. Her body backed up and pressed her back against the tree with the shift of grass near her fingers that clawed into the dirt.

_Is this it?_ She thought as she felt a claw push at her chin. _Is this thing going to kill me?_

As if on cue, she saw him pause. Her left eye peeked open to find that his gaze was turned away. He was staring into the trees. Lorathana took a glance at his face and he snapped his head back toward her, as if he could feel her stare. He growled loudly and reached out. He dug his claws into her as he pressed her even further against the tree.

She called out in pain and clawed the grass out of the ground. Her eyes turned away and searched for any kind of object she could use to get this guy off of her. Slowly, her fingers inched toward a stick. They gripped a dead leaf that stuck from it and pulled it into her grip. And with a few deep breaths, she counted to three and swung the stick as hard as she could.

Instantly there was yet another strike of distortion and the creature was gone, leaving nothing but specks of purple behind. Lorathana breathed as the creature stood a few trees away. Static nipped at her mind once again, but it was cut short as he turned his head back toward the left. Lorathana kept her eyes cast down until the creature stood up straight. Out the corner of her vision, she could see him glare at her. He gave a disgruntled hmph and he finally disappeared for good.

Lorathana let out a long, shaky sigh. Her shirt was stained with even more blood now that she was surprised she hadn't passed out again. Her stomach rumbled, hungry after all the running and fighting and screaming. She pushed herself up dizzily and trudged forward in the opposite direction that the monster had looked. She had to find a way to make shelter and get some food, fast. She didn't want to be out in the open for one more minute.


	2. Chapter 2: HomeSet

The light of day once again smiled upon all that was below. Two bare feet trudged many miles throughout the day. Brown locks flew in the dusty wind that was rather strong today. Leaves swirled around her presence as Lorathana foraged around the edge of the forested area. She'd moved very far expecting the trees to thin out somewhere. But instead they became more abundant and even greener. The grass was lush and cool here along with softer soil.

What was once the field had begun to wave and roll into hills and gradually grew into almost mountainous terrain. Along the whole way, Lorathana discovered that some trees held objects of consumption. To her relief, she would find plenty of sweet red apples which filled her stomach nicely, and on occasion she would find a soft yellow one that was especially sweet. It filled her with energy and she felt ready to take on any surprise the day had in store for her.

Though knowing that she wouldn't be able to handle eating those every second she was hungry, she kept an eye out for other things to eat. A clever idea she had earlier had her watching the animals she would encounter to see what they ate. Grass obviously wasn't a good idea. But she would catch a few creatures patiently nipping at tufts of mushrooms that populated the shaded grounds.

Lorathana picked a few and took them along. Eventually she held one to her teeth and bit a chunk off the top; More out of curiosity than hunger. Her mouth twisted into a look of disgust. The flesh of the mushroom felt...odd. She...didn't quite like the strange sensation it left on her teeth very much. However, roaming around out here, being picky wasn't really an option. Still, she would...save those for later. She put the few she had in her pocket with distaste and looked ahead.

The day grew longer and the heat beat down upon her despite how much shade the closed canopy provided. The girl huffed and wiped sweat from her brow as she pressed on with gusto when the land began to slope upward.

The sky changed from blue to shades of purple and pink with orange that burned the curves of the clouds. Lorathana stopped at the top of a grassy peak that rose high above the roofed forest. Her eyes drank in the beauty that laced itself into the truthfully dangerous landscape. If she could find a way to deal with all the beasts out there, then perhaps she could come to like the place.

Speaking of beasts, she could hear the rising cacophony of bones and moans and growls of the creatures that roamed in the dark as they began to wake. Seeing as how staying up high proved to be an acceptable survival tactic, Lorathana decided it was time to find a perch once again.

Lorathana moved to another peak that seemed to have a few good trees. Her fingers gripped the edge of the small rise of stone that stood between her and her new temporary home and she jumped to lift herself over. Her stomach pressed onto the grass as she lifted one leg over and pushed herself forward. She dusted all the debris that filled the threads of her clothes and the strands of her hair.

Something needed to be done about that...Her clothes weighed heavy on her body and the dust bothered her skin. Just to her luck, a small stream ran through and pooled right near the area she had her sights on. Once she scoped out the place, she would thoroughly enjoy a good bath.

Lorathana made her way through the flowers that adorned the ground in full and stood at the base of a tall birch tree with it's white bark and dark eyes that spotted it's trunk. She clumsily climbed up and struggled to reach the closest branch. Thankfully, she was able to reach her fingers over the top and pull herself up. She cautiously bounced on the branch, feeling for any looseness. The branch didn't budge and she approved.

She looked toward the peak she'd just stood at a moment ago, resting her chin on her hand as she enjoyed the sun's last rays of warmth before it dipped below the clouds. The wind grew stronger and waves of luminosity rolled over the blades of grass in a great sweep.

Many sounds were carried with the wind as well. Soft whispers from rustling leaves, trickling water...But one sound in particular didn't fit with the chorus of nature. A short fwomp reached her ears and her drooping eyes shot open with renewed vigor.

"No way..." She mumbled with disbelief and leaned forward to stare almost obsessively down toward the shorter peak. And to her astonishment...a black figure came into view with long strides. "Shit, he's back...!" She hissed quietly, blindly reaching for other tree limbs to climb. Using the wind to mask the sound of her movements, she scrambled patheticly around to the other side of the tree like a frantic squirrel. Her green eyes peeked ever so slightly around the trunk.

The big guy seemed to be searching for something. He would move his gaze to different places and then stop to take a deep breath...like he smelled something. Lorathana followed his movements until she made the mistake of landing her eyes smack dab in the middle of his face. Instantly his head turned...and all hell broke loose from there.

Her clothes tugged against the rough bark as she pushed herself backward in sudden panic. Static and a high-pitched ring threatened to shatter her ear drums and the lanky figure opened his maw. In her distraction, Lorathana failed to notice that she was pushing herself too far from the trunk. The branch she sat on bent and bent until there was a crack. With a rough snap, Lorathana felt a rush of air and the wind was nocked out of her lungs as her body smacked against the ground.

Grass and flower pollen littered the air and gently settled again. A long, drawn out curse hissed through her teeth. One hand clenched over her stomach while she rolled herself onto her back. Her lungs finally released and heaved in air with a cough or two from inhaling dust. Her eyes flitted open as she rolled further onto her side in pain.

She could see him walking toward her after appearing near the ledge, now... "Come on, get up..." She croaked, gritting her teeth at the shock that stung her shoulder once more. These wounds are going to take forever to heal if they keep re-opening...

Lora's arms could hardly lift her own weight at the moment. She watched the creature's feet stop in front of her. She dare not look up. Her muscles seemed to freeze as the ringing in her ears grew to plague her mental focus. She shook with a sudden flinch at the sight of a clawed hand inching toward her. Her eyes shut tight and she tensed, waiting for him to plant a vice grip over her neck.

A minute passes...and yet she was not clawing for air. There was no constriction around her throat. It took her a moment to realize...that all was silent. Not even a howl from the wind. Perhaps he had gone?

Lorathana strained against her fear to open one eye by a sliver. And with that, her breath caught in her throat. His head was a mere inch away from her cheek. She could see him tense with her gaze and felt the wrath of his mighty hand swiftly push onto her chest, pinning her to the ground with great force.

He growled, but it quickly drifted into a half-hearted rumble in his chest as his eyelids slowly closed. Lora stiffened with this..gentle breath upon the nape of her neck. Her eyes shot open and stared straight ahead, drilling holes into the sky. What in the world was he doing?! Was he smelling her? Another jet of air drew over her skin and sent a massive tingle down her spine. Not only was this strange...Frankly, it felt kind of wrong.

He breathed in heavily. This...mixture of scents was oddly strong. A heavy earthen aroma clouded his senses. With every moment that passed, a tinge of some different scent revealed itself. The smell of pine lifted from her shoulder and the light, all too common fragrance of grass clung to whatever substance this was that layered over most of her body. But there was one scent he couldn't identify...One that, as far as he could tell, was feminine and unique only to her.

Again he asked himself. What is this creature? This being that was so quick to tremble under the weight of his hand. His attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere when he noticed a loud rhythm eminating from her chest. It pounded under his palm like horse's hooves against the ground of the fields. He could hear it in her neck accompanied by the whisper of forcefully shallow breathing.

His curiosity began to rise through his distraction. His head rose from the female's shoulder and he took a moment to actually look at what he was observing so closely. Her hair was as dark as oak and her skin was practically as pale as the clouds above. Her small, fragile fingers gripped at his wrist with strength that was only a fraction of his own.

Fortunately for the female, her agony would not last much longer. He could feel the aura of his acquaintance grow close. Once again, she was saved by odd timing. He lifted himself from his crouch and released her from his grasp.

He could end her right here. He could end the threat of her stare right now. He had plenty of time...But instead, he thought that perhaps...It would be best to let her live. She was dangerous, yes. Her eyes cast fury upon him with each meeting of their gaze. But everything about her seemed godly. As if...she were sacred.

_"It seems that you will live to see tomorrow, pale one."_ He mumbled, though it was obvious she couldn't understand. Funny. He didn't quite understand himself at the moment, either. With a step back, he vanished from the female's sight.

_"Eno, quit wandering off! I'm not making up for your portion of work again."_ Another black figure called toward him as he came back to his duties.

_"Sorry, Jov. I saw something interesting so I thought I would check it out."_ He replied to his friend, taking a glance back through the trees toward where the creature would be.

Lora lay there in the grass. Her mind left a complete blank. Her heart was racing out of control and she was painfully aware of every shift and movement of her surroundings. Her body shook and her eyes blinked as she found the will to look around. Ever so slowly, she sat up and stared at where that shadow-like predator stood.

She could still feel his presence even though he had long since disappeared. Lora hugged her arms around her and shivered as her thoughts finally came out from hiding. That thing...that..._man_ of sorts...still managed to find her even though she had traveled such a distance. And he found her _by scent_ no less.

Lorathana crawled over to the stream leaving the tidepool and sat at the water's edge. Her head turned to the left, then to the right, and finally behind her to make sure no one was around. Quickly she removed her shirt and dipped it into the water. The shirt flowed softly as the water pushed through the fabric and carried with it the old blood and the filth that coated each thread. She grabbed and moved the fabric every which way, scrubbing it with her hands to get out every last bit of the two days worth of wear-and-tear.

The shirt was hung on a tree branch to dry and the same routine was repeated on her pants. Soon she had been able to bathe herself as well, making sure to clean out her wounds in the process. By late evening she sat at the base of the tree in her undergarments while she waited for her clothes to dry.

She pulled her thin-fabric shorts down a little to cover more of her legs and hiked her tube-top up for the same reason. Lora hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes while the friendly tree shielded her from most of the wind. Though that wasn't enough to keep her from getting cold. Her core shivered as the cool of night whisped through her like a ghost. Desperate for warmth, her mind wandered back to the warm breath on her neck and it's source, that dark-skinned terror. Blood rushed to her cheeks despite the insistent fear of death clawing at her stomach.

She couldn't help but linger on what happened earlier that evening. And slowly her thoughts moved to yesterday, when she woke to the comfort of heat wrapping around her before she was launched ten feet in the air. The cold made Lora sleepy. And her musings only aided in lulling her into relaxation. Once again, her eyelids drooped. And she fell into a deep slumber before she could even remember to get her clothes off the branch.


End file.
